Talk:Daredevil (Earth-1045)
So I was curious about this Daredevil of Earth-1045, and looked into her a little. The only real info on her seems to be that she's female and transgender, and the only distinguishing feature of Earth-1045 itself is "Daredevil has a sex change." They both appear only in Marvel Knights Millennial Visions 2001, so I tracked that down, and there's nothing about an Earth-1045 or a transgender Daredevil in there. The only thing about Daredevil is a premise about him as a reanimated corpse, and the only two names attached to that idea, Alex Maleev and Buddy Scalera, are not who is listed as the creator of this Daredevil, Steve Uy. Searching Google for "Steve Uy Daredevil" doesn't bring up any story like this, either. I've also searched for any instances of "transgender Daredevil", "Daredevil sex change", etc., and found nothing related. So what I'm wondering is... Does this story actually exist? And if so, where is it?Grimdominatrix (talk) 13:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I finally found it, it was in the Ghost Rider entry in this issue. It's a one-off joke, and I still have no idea where the "Earth-1045" designation came from, but I've removed this character from the Transgender Characters category as it's simply a joke at the expense of transgender people.Grimdominatrix (talk) 07:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) So, this character is presenting some complications. Someone edited her page adding the gender transformed character category, but I dont feel that fits. I admit that, if anything, this character should be listed as transgender, but I removed her from that category due to the fact that the character was simply a joke at the expense of transgender people, and so I felt (and still feel) that her inclusion in the transgender category, which is still populated by very few characters, would be insulting. Back to the gender transformed bit. The reason for the distinct categories of transgender and gender transformed is because transgender characters would be characters that identify as transgender or as a gender other than the one they were assigned at birth, and their "transformation" is usually through medical transition. Gender transformed characters would be characters who were changed by unusual circumstances, and usually not a choice they made on their own (for example, most of the characters in the category are from a universe where the X-Men were transformed and have been forced to live this way indefinitely). The exception to this is Xavin, who transforms through their shapeshifting powers, but it is explained in Runaways, by Xavin, that they identify as multiple genders, and thus would be considered transgender. In most other cases, however, a character who transforms through unusual or supernatural circumstances is probably not transgender, unless the story states otherwise. Since this character, Daredevil, never appeared in an actual story, merely a reference to a universe where Daredevil had a "sex change", a term referring to the surgical aspects of medical transition, it's safe to assume that she's transgender, not gender transformed. That said, again, I don't feel this character should be put in the transgender category out of a matter of respect. Honestly, I would rather this page fade into obscurity unless another writer does something else with the character beyond an offensive joke. Grimdominatrix (talk) 09:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC)